


Tomorrow morning

by FernShaw



Category: Mad Rat Dead (Video Game)
Genre: Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Heart wakes up after spending one last night with his friend. But ... Is this really the end ?
Relationships: Mad Rat & Heart (Mad Rat Dead)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Tomorrow morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this fic can be read without too much context but if you want some I think you should read this first ! https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674113

It was an actually nice morning. The night got pretty cold, but the nice shine of the summer warmed the two bodies that slept against each other pretty quickly. It was unusual to see a cat and a rat having such a cute moment together, and even more to see a duo like that on top of a building. But Mad Rat's last wish was to see the moon ... So why would it be strange to do it ? 

When the cat woke up, he went through a lot of different emotions really quickly. First, he remembered that he was no longer in a cage. And how good it felt to be free, and to see the sun outside. After that, he saw Mad Rat against him, and he felt his heart melt. He remembered the adventures they had together, everything they've been through and how much he loved this little grumpy rat.  
And last of all ...  
He remembered why he was on top of this building. 

Yesterday was Mad Rat's Last day on earth. He wanted to die watching the moon. That's why this little body was against him. Mad Rat was no longer ... No, he didn't want to think about it. It was too hard. He knew his friend passed away with a smile on his face. But it still hurt. 

It took him a while to get the courage to move. But he couldn't just abandon the body in such place, and decided to take it with him to the park. There, he would get a proper burial and ... Everything would finally be over. 

Heart gently took the body in his mouth to take it, but clearly didn't expect to hear something coming out of it. 

"Heart ! Outch, outch !! Your teeth !!"

The cat gasped and immediately let go of the small body, letting it crash on the roof. 

"Urmph ... You could've been a lot more careful ... That hurt ..."

"You're ... Alive ?"

The rat took a few seconds to realise it but yes. He was alive. He looked at his hands, then around him, then at the cat. 

"Yes ..? I am ... Alive ! I'm here, I'm alive !! I survived the night !"

Heart couldn't believe his eyes. He was happier than ever, that was for sure. But still, it almost felt fake. Too much happiness in one go. 

"How can you even be alive ?! You were supposed to die in the middle of the night !!"

"I don't know ... I really don't know ! Have I won against death itself ? No, it can't be, I can't be against my destiny..."

The rat heard something giggle behind him, and after recognising the voice, he turned around to see a familiar winged figure

"I think I know what's going on, little rat."

"G-godess ! You're here ?!"

Heart shivered and looked around to see if anything was going on, but there was nothing. Obviously. 

"Mad Rat ! Is everything alright ?! Is she back ?! I'll protect you- well ... I'll find a way to get you back to your senses ! ... Slapping you with such strong paws might be a little too hard ..."

The lady smirked and simply sat on the ground. 

"Calm down. I'm not here to hurt you anymore. I ... Don't have that power. But it doesn't mean I will disapear. Do you understand what happened to you ?"

"... No I don't think so."

Heart was starting to gently tap his friend with his paws. 

"Mad ...? Hey, hey ... Do you need help ? I'm here, everything's alright ..."

"Hey heart ?"

"Y-Yeah ?"

"I think she's not trying anything bad right now ... Do you think you could let me talk to her a little bit ? I'll tell you if anything goes bad. And I'll try to punch her myself too if that happens."

"A-alright ... Please be careful."

The cat layed down around the rodent in a way to make him feel secure. He really did not trust this lady, and it's not he had any reasons to. 

"So. Tell me."

"I'm going to go with the short version of the matter : I'm never going to leave."

"WHAT ?!"

Heart felt his claws going out, hearing the poor rat screaming like that. He quickly got them back in, but felt ready if anything was bound to happen

"I'm the kind of parasite that goes into your brain. Changes like that will never be erased. But the good thing for you is... I'm not really that powerful anymore. And I'm the kind of parasite that you can only get once in a life time. So from now on ... I guess you can say you're safe as long as you regulate your emotions."

"Can you speak more clearly ?"

"You're really an awful listener, aren't you ? Tch ... I'm here as a thought, but I'm not able to control your body like I would like to. You may see me sometimes, like an old memory you keep in mind that can pop out randomly. And most of all, you will still get desires like you had before."

"You mean the cheese ? Ha ! You can fool me anymore ! I tasted real cheese, I know what it looks like !"

"No, little rat. I can't make you think it's cheese. However, it doesn't mean it won't be appealing to you. And if you decide to stay with your companion, I doubt that you'll get the freedom you want to badly."

"Now what ?! You're suggesting that I leave Heart ?! I'd rather die than do such thing ! We're happy together and we'll stay that way, like it or not !"

Heart gently smiled and licked the small rat's head. He was still the grumpy little guy he knew but ... He surely changed a lot with the time they spent together. 

"It's not that I don't want you to be happy. I have desires too, and even if I won't be able to succeed my ideas are still carved into your brain."

"Yeah ? I still don't get what does it has to do with Heart."

"My will. It's about cats. You should know it already"

Mad Rat froze for a little while before actually starting to think of an answer.

"What do you mean by that ?"

"The power I had upon your brain. It was making you see all those things because of cats, you noticed how it works with that black cat didn't you. The goal was to get you eaten one way or another. I guess you probably won't hallucinate now that I'm half gone but ... You will still find cats extremely appealing, to the point where you will never get back the reflex to protect yourself from cat attacks. I would like to say that it would be for my pleasure but ... I'm pretty much dead at this point. You being eaten wouldn't help me in any way. So I'm telling you, little rat, be careful with him."

"... I trust Heart. He'll never hurt me."

"It does not matter. What makes you think that he'll never give up to his instinct of hunting, just like you will always give up to the instinct of fearing cats ?"

"... Then It'll be a death that I will gladly accept. Because it means that I got it after living a life with him, the thing I wanted the most."

"Alright. I will watch that fondly then. I sure hope you'll have a happy life, little rat."

The lady poofed and disapeared as fast as she came.

"So ... What did she say ?"

"That she won't be able to take control of me like before, but she will never truly leave. I will always have strange hallucinations, and apparently they're about cats. And only cats. So they will never disapear if you stay with me."

"Owh ... I guess I-"

"I'm glad that the cat I ended up with is you. I don't think I'd be able to trust Jack as much. After all the times he tried to slap me with his claws..."

"You don't want to leave ..?"

"Why would I leave my own heart behind ?! Do you want me to die ?!"

"Wh-what ?! I mean no- but ... You know, it's not ..."

Mad Rat snickered and gave his friend a hug on the chest. He never felt safer than at this moment. A loud purr in his ears, a smile on his face and a heartbeat between his paws. 

"I thought you were too good for hugs, but here we are, huh ?"

"Oh, shut up."


End file.
